Geosorax vs Pegasus Seiya
Geosorax vs Pegasus Seiya is a what-if Death Battle by Zinniax-13. Description Two VERY powerful young beings who mean to protect all and work for light. Will Geosorax outsmart Pegasus Seiya to victory, or will she be overpowered by his sheer power? Interlude Wiz: Heroes and Heroines come in all shapes and forms, often working to protect the good and help defeat evil to save mankind. Boomstick: Despite these two being a bit younger, they are complete POWERHOUSES! We have Geosorax, the Divine-Protection Unit and goddess of defense. Wix: And Seiya, the Pegasus Saint of Saint Seiya. Boomstick: He's Wiz an i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! Geosorax (Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEZwJ-cxSlg ) Wiz: Geosorax was a school girl who lived a normal life... Boomstick: Until she met the Moon Goddess, who was disguised as a student at the time. Geosorax and the goddess quickly became friends, Geo not knowing who she really was. Wiz: The two became very close friends, almost family. One fateful day, Geosorax was asked by the goddess to meet here by the ancient ruins nearby to "hang out". Boomstick: Which when Geo came to the area, the goddess quickly knocked Geo unconscious and with the other gods, turned her into a Divinity-Protection Device, a servant of the gods who's purpose is to destroy any evil that may threaten them or the world. Damn, must have been harsh... Wiz: Actually, no. Geo quickly adjusted to her new life and worked for the gods/goddesses. Despite the deception of the Moon Goddess, the two remained as very close friends. Eventually, Geosorax proved she was ready for the next step and received the Mark of Divinity, turning her into the Goddess of Defense, meant to help the world against any threat. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7OQERh5Yu4 ) Boomstick: While Geosorax doesn't like fighting, she is a complete BEAST at fighting. Her main equipment is the Armor of the Divine, which helps her deflect the most powerful of attacks thrown at her and boost her power over soul manipulation. Wiz: Geosorax can tap into the souls of others, and use its power in different ways. She can weaken the opponent and boost her own power, heal herself, and even look into the past of whoever's soul she's tapping into. Boomstick: She also has the Performance-Breaks, a set of techniques which let her use powerful elemental magic, fire ice and lightning in particular. She can use this as projectiles or to boost her physical power, causing different kinds of effects. Wiz: Healing-Break can well... heal herself of damage using soul-energy. And time-break can slow down time or even stop it for a short period if she's strong enough. Boomstick: Now we get to the big guns! By tapping into some of her own soul-energy, she can achieve the Divine Protection Form, which gives her unlimited flight, access to POWERFUL light magic that can bust entire planets, and she gains a 200% boost to her strength, speed and durability. Wiz: That's not all! By tapping into her full soul-energy and removing all negative thoughts, she can achieve Prime Holy-Protector Form, which allows her to stop time for short periods, gaining the Divinity Sword, a powerful weapon that can read the past or future of any being, and gaining access to darkness magic, which she can use to chain or trap her enemies, giving a 500% boost to all of her areas, on TOP of the other boosts she already received. Boomstick: And her light magic becomes powerful enough to bust ENTIRE STARS along with most of a solar system. Wiz: She can run up to mach 7.5 in her base form, which can be boosted to extremely high speeds in her most powerful form. She can tank enough nukes to blow up a continent right in the face, and get back up easily, this can be boosted to the point where she can tank Star and Solar System busts! Boomstick: She is also extremely intelligent, and can predict her opponents with no problem. She can take this further with her soul manipulation to completely outsmart her opponents. Wiz: Geosorax has defeated Destruction-18 with no problem, a being designed SPECIFICALLY to kill her! She has blown up many stars, and can survive the vacuum of space. Boomstick: She is not perfect though. She is EXTREMELY timid, and fears the thought of killing others, which caused her to have a pretty low amount of combat experience. Wiz: And being the goddess of defense, a LOT of her attacks are made to help defend herself, and aren't too dangerous until she goes into her stronger forms. Boomstick: But if she stops worrying and starts trying, nothing can get in her way! "You have been too much of an evil too this world... Apologies, but I must erase you, dark one..." - Geo to Destruction-18 Seiya TBA DEATH BATTLE! TBA Results TBA Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years